Marco's Adventure Begins
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: A young boy travels in forest and loses his father and has already lost his mother. How will he live with his "new" father, and what will he do to protect himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Team JMSN(gemstone) Introduction

 **Hello, this is Reaper here. This is Marco's Adventure Begins, Joker's fanfiction. Not really much more to say, except,** **Joker owns Marco, Batman owns Nero, I own Jade, also, we all have joint custody of Sapphire. Really, we just made her together.**

I was taking a hike in the Forever Fall Forest and my dad was going to "Release" some pee and I heard a scream and a roar so I rushed over. When I got over there I saw my dad on the ground with a huge gash across his chest and an Ursa Grimm standing over him. "DAD!" I yelled as I rushed over to him. As soon as I got there a man with a scythe was fighting the Ursa and beat him.

"Dad" I cried as the man walked over to me. "He's dead" as he checked his pulse." I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time" "hey I'm sorry for your loss" said in a kids voice about three years younger than me. " Hey my name is Jade Rose if it's okay with you, you can live with us.

"Here you can sleep in this hammock and Jade, Ruby, and Yang are in the house if you need them" explained Jade's uncle as he walked away. As soon as he left I went to talk to everyone else. "Who here knows how to fight?" I asked and everyone pointed to Yang. " Teach me how to fight!" I yelled. "Why?" She asked in a worried tone. "Because I want to protect the people that I love!"..."like my dad" "Alright I'll teach you how to fight" "follow me"

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked around. "we're going to the sparring room". " OK but why there" " if you can defend yourself against me you will move on to my dad". " What about Jade?" "Jade can't fight he's still getting used to his prosthetic leg" " Why does he have a prosthetic leg?". There was a terrible car crash, Jade lost his leg and our dad… well let's just say that he didn't make it" " oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I lost my mother in car accident too, she was coming home from work when a bus cut around the corner and slammed into her". "Well let's start sparring" said Yang trying to change the subject. "OK". As soon as I was getting ready to fight she was already lunging at me with her fists ready to strike. All I thought to do was to drop and curl up into a ball. She stopped right before she was about to punch me " get up!" "If you want to learn how to fight you have to face your enemy, in this case that would be me". Of course I got up and got ready to fight and again she came lunging at me and I dropped and curled up into a ball. _I'm such a coward_ I thought. _This is going to take a long time_

I thought.

It's been a year since I started practicing with Yang and I'm getting pretty good. "Yang, can you teach me how to fight too?" said Jade interrupting "Sure" you can join in on this match I'll let you fight Marco first"

"Let the match begin!" As soon as Yang finished I lunged at Jade. What I didn't understand yes was why was he just standing there? As soon as I swung my fist he dodged them and kicked me in the knee cap with his prosthetic leg. The only reason he hit me is because I thought since he's three years younger than me I should go easy on him, but I was wrong...like I always am. " Stop the match!" Yang said " are you ok Marco?"

"Yes I'm fine!." "we will do this again tomorrow ok." "Ok"


	2. Results

**These three fanfictions, Marco's Adventure Begins, Black Soul, and Thus the Jade Rose scatter, were part of a competition. You all should know this, because I'm pretty sure that I put it in each of the ANs. I, Reaper is my pseudonym, wrote Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. Joker, one of my friends, wrote Marco's adventure begins. Finally, Batman, another of my friends, wrote Black Soul. Now, for the scores. Our scoring system was probably really bad, but I'm not complaining and you'll see why. Also, the winner's story, we all work on. So, the scores. Joker got 245. Batman got 157. I got 1056.** __ **I WON! YEAH!**

 **Sorry about that, just happy I won. Well, you guys can still check out Black Soul and Marco's Adventure Begins. I would recommend that. But, they will only have the first chapter for a while. We will be continuing Thus the Jade Rose Scatters, and, probably Insanity too. If you haven't read that, you definitely should. We are almost finished with the second chapter of Insanity. Also, with my other fanfictions, I'm working on it. It's hard, because I have barely any free time, now that I've started high school. Well, that's all for now.**


End file.
